Princess roxy
Princess Roxy is the Fairy of Animals. She is a strong-willed tomboy who works as a bartender at the Frutti Music Bar. Roxy is the youngest Winx and is prone to tears. She is the daughter of Morgana and Klaus. Personality profile Roxy is rebellious, a little shy, and willful. She cares a great deal for animals and loving them, keeping them as pets to the point of making her own secret shelter for them in the back of her father's bar. She's very brave, having confronted the Black Circle a couple of times and burglars even when she could not transform, and is always willing to help those in need. However, she can also get confrontational whenever she's angry or feels threatened, sticking up for herself when others put her down. She can also be very stubborn as she didn't want to believe that fairies exist. But on the same note, she is prone to tears when very confused or scared. She owns a pet dog, Artu, whom she loves very much.-(Winx Club wikia) Powers and Abilities :"Main article: List of Roxy's spells"(winx club wikia) Roxy is the Fairy of Animals and from planet Earth, the last fairy from Earth until she freed the Earth Fairies during her first visit to Tir Nan Og. She has the power over Animals. She can feel what they feel, possessing a form of empathy towards them, and can calm them down if they're scared, hurt, or angry. She has the power to speak to them through telepathy and can even summon them in that sense. She can also grant them the ability to speak like humans. She's also been shown to lend magical strength to them, as she did to.Artu in episode seven in Season 4, allowing him to break free of the fairy hunter and enter their barrier to return to her side. Along with this, she seems to possess a form of "danger sense" as seen in Winx Club Forever! of Season 4 and can emit a flock of butterflies that stuns her opponents. Also, as of late, she has gotten the hang of a simple telekinesis spell and has also learned how to fire a beam of magical energy like the other girls can. As the fairy of animals, she possesses the power to make animals act under her control, give them human speech, read their minds, give them strength, track them down, and also cast simple energy beams (usually colored apple green). Later on, she also creates an animal golem from stone and gives it life to aid her. At first, Roxy was skeptical of her powers and the Winx, and refused to become a fairy, but as the season progressed, she learned to accept her magical powers. She does not use her powers as much as the other Winx girls in battle, because she is inexperienced. Roxy can also control the White Circle, the key to the Earth fairies' realm of Tir Nan Og. The White Circle also makes her stronger."(winx club wikia) (Check Roxy's other/new spells here) Role in the series Roxy is still the same, she went to celtoneon with makoto and twilight to attend celtoneon dragon high school, being there was no available room to attend alfea, and joined Draco’s group. Her dog Artu is also with them. (Check some of her new outfits here) Roxy waitress side view.png|Roxy waitress outfit, side view Roxy waitress.jpg|Roxy waitress outfit Mothra.png|Mothra, Roxy's kaiju guardian Relationship with Flora Her relationship with Flora is like plants and animals need each other, for since their powers are of animals and plants, they are a strong pair. Plus, Flora often cheers up Roxy when she is upset. she also helps flora and astrid in her greenhouse. Roxy and Flora's naturela dance steps This is the dance roxy and flora do when they are dancing in Naturla. Its starts with them dancing with their leaf partners around four times. Then they both meet in the center and then spin in a circle with their hands joined together. Then they switch partners with a twirl, after one small walts. Then they dance with a hand open and then when they meet they grab. Holding both hands they spin again,then they twirl again, and end it in a bow like curtsey. Roxy's Tir Nan Og ballet dance This is the dance she does in Roxy and the Tir Nan Og ballet. (Check her outfits to see her ballet dress and training suit) It starts with her closing her eyes, then doing a small leap. Then she lifts one foot and leaps again, then spins with the other. Then she twirls, then bends down with one foot in the air, she comes back up, then she leaps again. Then she spins with one leg off the ground. As she spins, sparkles appear and turn into wings, which then lift her off the ground. She does loops in the air, then she descends down spining as she bows, with her legs bending and crossing, and the sparkles becomes diamonds, thus ending the dance. Category:Heroes Category:Member of the winx club Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Earth Category:Earth fairy Category:Tir nan og Category:Wild force Category:Mermaid Category:Celtonion Category:Draco’s pack Category:Princess